Homem de Gelo (Robert "Bobby" Louis Drake) (Terra-616)
}} HISTÓRIA thumb|left|200px|Bobby Jovem Passado Bobby Drake descobriu sua habilidade mutante de controlar o gelo ainda no início de sua adolescência, o jovem sofria de fortes surtos de frio proveniente de seu poder. Seus pais o convenceram a não expor seus poderes a ninguém, porém, um dia, Bob estava voltando de um passeio com sua namorada, Juddy, quando é atacado por uma gangue. Quando Eles levavam Juddy, Bob usou seu poder para salva-la. Os caras fogem, mas sua namorada também. A notícia do incidente logo se espalhou pela comunidade local. Acreditando que Bob era uma ameaça, alguns homens organizaram um grupo para invadir a casa da família Drake. Ele tentou impedir a invasão usando suas habilidades, mas eram muitas pessoas para um jovem mutante que ainda estava descobrindo seus poderes. Eles o captura e o leva para a delegacia. Assim que o Professor X toma conhecimento de Bob, manda Ciclope para resgatá-lo. O X-Man consegue entrar na cela de Bob, mas ele se recusava a ir com ele. Mas nesta época Scott não era muito sutil, e tenta levar Bob a força, eles chegam a estourar a parede e cair fora da delegacia, os homens ainda estavam ali, e resolvem acabar de vez com aquilo, queriam matar o mutante. Bob foge, deles e de Ciclope. No fim os dois mutantes acabam encurralados, mas conseguem escapar. Já na casa de Bob, Xavier pessoalmente o convida para participar da Escola, ele apagou a memória da população local sobre o acontecido. Agradecido, por Xavier evitar que sua família sofresse retaliações, e já simpatizando com a idéia, Bob aceita o convite do Professor X, e torna-se o segundo X-Men. X-Men Assim que a equipe é formada, os X-Men enfrentam uma de suas maiores ameaças: Magneto. Quando estava passeando no Café A-Go-Go, Bobby conheceu a garçonete Zelda, e logo ele e Hank iriam encontrar-se com ela e Vera Cantor. Com um pouco de treino, Bobby que tinha até então aparência de um boneco de neve, aprende a condensar a sua forma para ficar com uma aparência de gelo. A equipe enfrentou muitos outros supervilões como o Fanático, Blob, Unus e finalmente Xavier concedeu aos membros uniformes individuais. Não muito depois, o grupo foi dissolvido pelo agente do FBI Fred Duncan, uma vez que Xavier for a aparentemente assassinado em uma batalha contra o subumano Grotesco. Bobby se apaixona por Lorna Dane (futuramente conhecida como Polaris), que foi hipnotizada por Mesmero, na época aliado de um falso Magneto (um andróide), teve seus poderes acionados por uma máquina dele e aliou-se aos vilões, pois achava ser filha de Magneto. Porém Lorna descobriu sobre sua adoção graças ao Homem de Gelo, que investigou seu passado, e a livrou do legado de ser filha de um terrorista. Depois a salvou novamente quando foi capturada pelos Sentinelas, apesar de tanta dedicação por Lorna, ela se apaixona mesmo por Destrutor deixando Bobby enciumado. Após a derrota dos Z’Nox e a revelação que Xavier estava vivo, Homem de Gelo deixou a equipe irritado, estando farto dos jogos mentais de Xavier e de ver Lorna com Alex. Não sabendo a quem mais recorrer, Bobby visitou Zelda, que estava muito zangada com o fato de, após semanas sem nem ao mesmo ligar para ela, ele ter aparecido para falar de seus problemas com outra garota. Mas assim que a equipe precisou de sua ajuda, o Homem de Gelo lutou ao lado dos X-Men novamente e, reuniu-se à equipe oficialmente. Na época, a equipe inteira foi capturada por Krakoa, a Ilha Viva. Xavier reuniu a segunda geração de X-Men para resgatar a equipe original. Os Campeões Depois que a segunda formação resgata os X-Men originais da Ilha Krakoa, Homem de gelo sai da equipe e junto com Anjo vai para a universidade UCLA graças a uma bolsa conseguida por Xavier. Até que a universidade virou um campo de batalha onde se uniram a heróis inusitados como Hércules, Viúva Negra e Motoqueiro Fantasma. com eles, a dupla acaba formando Os Campeões. Anjo resolveu revelar sua identidade secreta mas Bobby não decidiu fazer o mesmo, ele temia revelar sua identidade e gostaria de um dia, abandonar sua vida de herói e viver uma vida normal. Os Campeões, por serem muito heterogêneos não durou por muito tempo. Os Defensores Em outra pausa no verão, Bobby visitou seu ex-companheiro de equipe e melhor amigo, Hank, e logo se associou aos Defensores. Depois que os defensores fundadores (Doutor Estranho, Prince Namor, Hulk e Surfista Prateado) foram convencidos de deixar a equipe, o Homem de Gelo desempenhou um papel fundamental ao lado de Hank e Anjo na organização e coesão da equipe. Ao visitar seus pais, Bobby ficou atraído por Marge Smith e, enquanto tentava conversar com ela, foi atacado por Idiot e White Light. Depois de encontrar uma pequena caixa na casa destruída de Marge, Bobby voltou para a casa de seus pais, onde o repreenderam por trazer vergonha à família. Enquanto segurava a caixa, Bobby foi enviado para o passado onde seus pais, William Drake e Madeline Bass, tinham a idade. Quando eles foram atacados por Kali Marge salvou Bobby, mas seu pai morreu, fazendo com que Bobby desaparecesse. Bobby foi enviado para Oblivion, que explicou que Marge era sua filha, criada com um fragmento de si mesmo, e se Bobby a devolvesse, ele recriaria o pai de Bobby. Bobby foi enviado para um mundo de sonhos, criado por Marge, e convencido Marge para retornar ao Oblivion. Essa aventura ajudou-o a entender mais seus pais em seu retorno. Mais tarde, Moondragon, que era possuído por Dragão da Lua, aparentemente matou a maioria dos membros dos Defenders em uma batalha de climas e a equipe se dissolveu. X-Factor A X-Man Jean não estava morta como todos pensavam, mas apenas em animação suspensa. Ela entra em contato com os integrantes originais dos X-Men que decidem formar o X-Factor. Cameron Hodge, amigo de Anjo era o relações públicas do grupo, e ninguém sabia que todas as suas decisões no X-Factor tinha um objetivo obscuro de piorar ainda mais a situação entre humanos e mutantes. O grupo posava como caçadores de mutantes, mas secretamente ajudavam os de sua espécie. Depois que todo o embuste de Hodge é desfeito, e o X-Factor é revelado como mutantes, a equipe se muda para uma imensa base simplesmente chamada de Nave, que se alojou como um gigantesco edifício em Nova Iorque. Por causa disso acaba conhecendo Opal Tanaka que reclama com Bob que a Nave do X-Factor tinha se alojado bem em frente a sua residencia, impedindo que o sol chegasse até sua casa, Bob a chama pra sair e acabam desenvolvendo um relacionamento amoroso. O perverso Loki sequestra Bobby e coloca ele em uma máquina que amplificava seus poderes, os planos do vilão dão errado quando o frio acaba atraindo os Gigantes de Gelo que o ataca. Bob teve seus poderes desregulados após essa traumática experiência, de volta a Nova Iorque, Bob precisou usar um cinto para estabilizar seu poder. Com o tempo o Homem de Gelo foi superando os traumas e conseguiu controlar os seus poderes normalmente, não mais necessitando do uso do Cinto Estabilizador. O preconceituoso pai de Bob não aceita Opal por ser oriental, ignorando a garota no jantar que Bob organizou para apresentá-la a família. Isso fez com que sua antipatia pelo seu próprio pai só aumentasse. Mas tudo pode piorar, no mesmo jantar, Opal é sequestarada por ciborgues samurais liderado pelo avô de Opal que pretendia faze-la casar com um de seus oyabuns, samurais ciborgues. Homem de gelo foi até o Japão enfrentou Hiro, um de seus oyabuns e resgatou Opal. O X-Factor se alia aos X-Men para enfrentar o Rei das Sombras e, depois disso, as duas equipes se unem. Equipe Dourada Com a união dos dois grupos, os X-Men foram divididos em duas equipes, azul e dourada. Bob pertenceu a azul. O Russo Mikhail Rasputin mostra novas formas de utilizar seus poderes. Bob se torna um grande amigo de Cris Badley um jovem garoto que descobre que era mutante e que tinha o virus legado. Em uma missão, Bob está como segurança infiltrado de Graydon Creed, um anti-mutante candidato a presidência. Em um de seus discursos para seus eleitores, o pai de homem de gelo o acusa de preconceito, dias depois é encontrado gravemente ferido pelos capangas de Creed. Com a equipe capturada por Bastion, Homem de Gelo se une a Medula e Cecilia Reyes para enfrentar o vilão. O vilão Post, o Arauto do Massacre, abriu um rombo no peito do Homem de Gelo. Então Bobby procurou a ajuda de Emma Frost. Como ela tinha usado os poderes dele melhor do que ele mesmo, ele achou que ela poderia ensinar como escapar daquela situação, pois ele tinha medo de retornar para a forma humana com aquela fenda em seu peito. Mas Emma disse para ele ter coragem e reverter para a forma humana sem temer as consequências. Bobby reverteu e sua forma humana não sofreu dano algum. Mutação secundária Bobby soube que não precisava temer a evolução de suas habilidades e retornou ao X-Men para explorar seu potencial inexplorado ao máximo. Foi durante este tempo que Bobby sofreu uma lesão no peito de Black Tom Cassady que desencadeou sua Mutação Secundária, encolhendo lentamente seu corpo em gelo e impedindo-o de reverter em sua forma humana. Durante uma missão para resgatar Noturno, o corpo inteiro de Homem de Gelo foi destruído em sua forma de gelo, deixando apenas sua cabeça. Bobby mais tarde se reformou usando a umidade do corpo de um inimigo. Bobby não conseguiu retornar a sua forma humana, o que o levou a tornar-se amargo em relação a todos. Dia M O Dia M foi o dia em que a grande maioria dos mutantes perdeu seus poderes e Bobby Drake acreditava ter sido um dos muitos afetados por esse dia. Emma Frost percebeu que sua estrutura genética mutante em nada tinha sido alterada, seus poderes ainda estavam lá, adormecidos. Drake apenas tinha criado uma trava psicológica que o impedia de utilizá-los. Ele, que antes do Dia M estava preso em sua forma de gelo, agora acreditava estar na situação oposta, incapaz de se tornar gelo. Frost desfaz o trauma psicológico em sua mente e agora o Homem de Gelo goza de sua melhor forma física e mental. X-Men liderados por Vampira Foi convocado por Vampira para se unir a sua estranha equipe de X-Men onde alguns vilões participavam como Mística, Dentes de Sabre e Mestra Mental. Com seus poderes sendo usado no potencial máximo, Bob consegue sobreviver a ter seu corpo destruído no estado de gelo que ele se recompõe novamente. Ele se envolve com Mística. Mas, como era de se esperar, a mutante se rebela contra a equipe assim como os outros vilões. Ela estava infiltrada afiliada aos Carrascos e aplica em Bob um inibidor neural que o fez perder novamente o controle de seus poderes. Míssil e Bobby eram os únicos que ainda estavam de pé, então Míssil resgata o Homem de Gelo. Os dois são atacados por Solaris (que também está aliado aos carrascos). A equipe da Vampira acaba depois dessa traição e das baixas na equipe. Míssil fica internado com clavícula, maxilar e omoplata quebrados e forma uma forte amizade com Homem de gelo. Destino Manifesto Mística retorna a vida de Bob (que continuava com dificuldades de controlar seu poder) ao fingir ser sua antiga namorada, Opal. Enquanto estava no vôo para São Fransisco, Bob descobre que Opal era, na verdade, Mística, que atira com sua arma no agora confuso Homem de Gelo e o joga para fora do avião. Bob foi encontrado nas montanhas, onde caiu, por uma equipe de busca e levado para um hospital comunitário, Mística surge diversas vezes, disfarçada de médico, policial montado, etc Mística estava obcecada por Bob e, se não podia tê-lo, o mataria. Instituto Jean Grey Quando Wolverine e Ciclope se divergiram, Bobby foi o primeiro a ser convocado por Wolverine, que disse que precisava que Bobby fizesse coisas extraordinárias usando seu potencial. Logo no primeiro dia de aula, Bobby salvou o Instituto de um ataque de Soldados Frankensteins e, de quebra, rouba um beijo de Kitty Pride (a vice diretora do Instituto). Bob encontra seu amigo Warren sem memória acreditando ser um anjo de verdade e passa a cuidar dele. Se recusa a acreditar que nada restou do antigo Warren mesmo com Rachel Grey confirmando isso psiquicamente. O clima entre ele e Kitty aumenta cada vez mais, enciumando Rapina que é atraída por ele. Vingadores VS X-Men Apesar de estar com Wolverine, Bobby e outros do Instituto ajudaram os X-Men de Ciclope a enfrentarem os Vingadores. Depois das batalhas e do Ciclope se mostrando completamente corrompido pela Fênix, Bob se desculpa a Wolverine e pergunta se pode voltar ao seu cargo no Instituto. Surpreendentes X-Men Homem de Gelo participou de uma batalha contra as criações celestiais, durante as quais ele foi infectado com um poder da Semente de morte do Apocalipse. Ele perdeu o controle de sua mente e quase congelou todo o planeta, também sequestrando suas ex-namoradas e quase matando seu pai. Os X-Men descobriram que Fera Negro tinha plantado esse poder sobre ele e tentou enfrentar o Homem de Gelo com a ajuda de Thor. Homem de Gelo quase matou Thor, quando sua ex-namorada Opal apareceu e distraiu Bobby, dando a Thor a oportunidade de destruir Homem de Gelo. Mística, que também estava fingindo ser o aliado de Homem de Gelo, pegou o fragmento do Apocalipse para si mesma, mas foi interrompido pelos X-Men. Mais tarde Mística disse a Bobby que o fragmento não amplificava seu poder, mas apenas abriu a mente e permitiu que ele usasse seu poder a uma capacidade maior sem temer suas próprias habilidades. Com a ajuda dos X-Men, Homem de Gelo conseguiu recolher sua mente quebrada e voltar a se tornar inteira, mas a culpa por muitas vidas perdidas durante o período de congelamento do mundo ainda assombrou Bobby. Extraordinários X-Men Quando a Névoa Terrígena tornou-se tóxica para os mutantes, Homem de Gelo foi um dos recrutas da nova equipe da Tempestade dedicada à proteção de mutantes da Terrigenese, levando-os ao Abrigo-X. Homem de Gelo trabalhou principalmente ao lado de Noturno, ajudando-o a procurar Colossus depois que ele foi transformado em um dos novos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Homem de Gelo e Noturno conseguiram rastrear Colossus para o Egito, onde ele os emboscou e quase os matou até que outro esquadrão de X-Men entrou para ajudar. Depois disso, Homem de Gelo juntou-se aos X-Men quando declararam guerra contra os Inumanos depois de descobrir que, em questão de semanas, a Terrigenese tornaria a Terra completamente habitável para os mutantes. PODERES E HABILIDADES Poderes Bobby Drake é considerado um mutante de poder nível ômega, porém para Apocalipse, Bobby é um mutante de nível alfa. Poderes Mutantes: tem a capacidade de criar uma armadura de gelo, absorvendo as moleculas de agua e baixando a sua temperatura. Podendo lançar raios de gelo e criar objetos de gelo e recentemente até regenerar seu corpo quando se esta no estado de gelo. *Invulnerabilidade ao frio. *Consegue atingir o zero absoluto. Observação: De todos os X-Men, seu poder mutante foi o que teve maior progressão. No início, possuía aparência de um boneco de neve, depois aprendeu a condensá-lo tornando seu corpo mais sólido. E aos poucos foi mostrando todo o seu potencial até chegar o momento atual onde é praticamente imortal quando está em sua forma de gelo, podendo ser destruído que consegue se recompor absorvendo e condensando a umidade ambiente. Habilidades *Bloqueio psíquico leve (ensinado por Xavier à seus principais alunos). *Bobby é um contabilista público certificado, um patinador de gelo habilidoso, e pode falar espanhol com fluência. Nível de Força Enquanto na forma humana, Homem de Gelo possui a força humana normal de um homem de sua idade, altura e construção, que se dedica ao exercício regular moderado. Enquanto na sua forma de gelo ele é capaz de aumentar sua força. Ele é um lutador justo para mão. Fraquezas Como a de qualquer atleta treinado, a habilidade de Bobby para executar está diretamente relacionada à sua saúde física diária e ao estado mental atual. Em condições normais, ele geralmente pode formar gelo continuamente por um período de cerca de 5 horas antes de se tornar mentalmente exausto. Ele parece não ter a criatividade e a imaginação para usar seus poderes para todo seu potencial, embora o medo de perder o controle sobre eles possa ser um fator na sua relutância. APARÊNCIA E PERSONALIDADE Aparência Cabelos castanhos claros Personalidade Piadista, bem-humorado Sua infantilidade dificulta de exercer todo o seu potencial Relacionamento Juddy, Zelda, Estrela Negra, Flama, Opal Tanaka, Lev, Annie Ghazikhanian, Polaris, Mística, Lince Negra *Os interesses masculinos de Homem de Gelo Judah Miller (Atualmente) Bobby admitiu que ele é gay como seu homólogo passado e Jean Grey, do passado, o confrontou com sua sexualidade. NOTAS *'No Brasil:' A editora EBAL publicava o material da DC Comics por aqui desde os anos 40, adquiriu então os direitos de publicação dos personagens Marvel, e, num convênio com os postos Shell, distribuiu as edições “zero” de “Capitão Z” (trazendo as aventuras de Homem de Ferro e do Capitão América – nos moldes da “Tales of Suspense” americana), “Super X” (com Namor e Hulk – a exemplo da original “Tales to Astonish”) e “Album Gigante” (com as aventuras de Thor” – no original, “Journey into Mistery”) para quem abastecesse seus carros naquele mês de julho de 1967. No mês seguinte, as edições número 1 pintaram nas bancas. Todas em preto-e-branco e num formato “quase” americano. Só que a EBAL não possuía exclusividade sobre o material da Marvel. A partir de 1969, outros títulos começaram a pipocar por outros selos. A GEP (Gráfica Editora Penteado), por exemplo, publicava X-Men. *'Geleira' – Primeira história de Homem de Gelo e os X-Men no Brasil A revista X-MEN # 1 (1968 pela GEP) foi a primeiríssima história publicada dos X-Men aqui no Brasil, era equivalente a história Uncanny X-Men #7, E nela Home de Gelol foi traduzido como Geleira. o título original americano: “The return of the Blob” foi substituido por “A Volta do Bolão”. Na história, os X-Men enfrentam o Blob, (ou “Bolão”) e a Irmandade de Mutantes (chamada aqui de Maldosos Mutantes): Magneto, Feiticeira Escarlate (chamada de Bruxa Escarlate), Mestre Mental (aqui, simplesment Mestre), Groxo (“Sapo”) e Mercúrio. Esta aventura também marca a primeira aparição do computador Cérebro. As edições Uncanny X-Men de 1 a 6 não saíram por aqui nessa época. A editora Gep publicou as histórias das Uncanny 7 a 19. Apenas quando a editora Abril passou a publicar os heróis mutantes, alterou para Homem de Gelo. *'Os Campeões:' A equipe Os Campeões foi criada pelo roteirista Tony Isabella. Ele originalmente queria escrever apenas sobre os dois heróis mutantes do título: Homem de gelo e Anjo, mas foi forçado pelos editores a incluir outros personagens. Foi acrescentado Hércules, Viúva Negra e Motoqueiro Fantasma, criando assim uma das equipes mais estranhas da Marvel, com membros bem díspares. Muito antes da história em que os X-Men enfrentaram Azazel, Homem de Gelo já teve seu corpo de gelo destruído. Foi na época do Massacre. Post, o Arauto do Massacre, abriu um rombo no peito do Homem de Gelo. Então Bobby procurou a ajuda de Emma Frost. Como ela tinha usado os poderes dele melhor do que ele mesmo, ele achou que ela poderia ensinar como escapar daquela situação, pois ele tinha medo de retornar para a forma humana com aquela fenda em seu peito. Mas Emma disse para ele ter coragem e reverter para a forma humana sem temer as consequências. Bobby reverteu e sua forma humana não sofreu dano algum. Ele sobreviveu sem qualquer problema. O escritor que escreveu a história em que Bobby teve seu corpo destruído por uma flecha explosiva, provavelmente não conhecia o passado do personagem, pois Bobby já lidou com esse tipo de situação antes. LINKS REFERÊNCIAS *Marvel Database: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Robert_Drake_(Earth-616) *Protocolos Xavier: https://protocolosx.wordpress.com/2008/11/10/homem-de-gelo/ Notas de Rodapé Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Nível Ômega Categoria:X-Men Primeira Classe Categoria:Membros dos X-Men Categoria:Membros dos Defensores Categoria:Membros do X-Factor Categoria:Membros dos Doze Categoria:Membros do Circo de Horrores Categoria:Inteligência Normal Categoria:Personagens (Terra-616) Categoria:Nível Alfa Categoria:Projeção de Energia de Longo Alcance Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Estudantes do Instituto Xavier Categoria:Estudantes Categoria:Mutantes Pós-Guerras Secretas Categoria:Faculdade da Escola Jean Grey Categoria:Termocinese Categoria:Criocinese Categoria:Mutação Secundária Categoria:Regulação Categoria:Senso de Energia Categoria:Família Drake